


Mickey Dear~

by IdyllicIdiot



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Probably ooc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdyllicIdiot/pseuds/IdyllicIdiot
Summary: Ian is drunk and likes to make Mickey blush.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Mickey Dear~

Ian liked making Mickey blush. 

When he did manage to make Mickey blush, Ian thought he was probably the most beautiful person to ever exist. 

Ever since Mickey came out at the Alibi, he has been more accepting of public displays of affection. A kiss here. A hug there. If he’s in a good enough mood, Ian can get away with holding his hand. So, with these new developments, Ian has started the long process of being the most goofiest, annoying and cheesiest boyfriend he can be public. It’s gotten to a point where even he has to laugh at the obnoxious ways he comes up with to make Mickey flustered.

One of his favorite ways to get Mickey all flustered is by calling him by the most fluffiest and sweetest nicknames possible.

Ian didn’t used to be such a lightweight, but with his new meds he couldn’t drink as much as he used to. So, by the third round he was feeling drunk and talkative. He watched his boyfriend help serve drinks with Kev. After the rub’n’tug got shut down, Kevin offered Mickey a job as a bartender. It was good for everyone. Kevin got more help around the bar and in turn more time with his family and Mickey got a job that didn’t risk him getting thrown in jail. Plus, Mickey is a lot easier to look at than Kev, but Ian might be biased. He noticed that his drink was empty and decided to go about getting another.

“Mickey”

Mickey was busy serving the other patrons and ignored Ian.

“Mickey”

Nothing

“Oh Mickey darling”

“Light of my life”

“Sweet Pea”

“Warm blueberry muffin to good for this world?”

At that one Ian could see Mickey pinken a little. Kev started to watch the whole ordeal amused.

“Fuck off Ian” Mickey grumbled while he cleaned the glasses and refilled the peanuts.

“And he speaks! While I have your attention my love, could I get another?”

Ian smiles cheekily as he saw Mickey’s face go to a little pink to a complete blush.

“Fuck no, and are you trashed only after three beers, Gallagher? Pathetic.”

“Hey! I’ll have you and your cute face know that this is five percent alcohol which after three glasses of it is a totally acceptable amount to be drunk with.” 

“Uh huh you keep telling yourself that Firecrotch.”

“Please pretty blue eyes?”

Mickey rolled his eyes as Kev and the other patrons of the bar who started to watch the whole exchange laughed and snickered at Mickey’s red face and Ian’s sweet words.

Mickey place his hands on the bar and leaned in close to Ian “You’re cut off. You shouldn’t even be drinking with your meds”

Ian braced himself against his chair to lean against the bar and whisper in Mickey’s ear, lips barely touching “Just one more isn’t going to hurt me gorgeous” he then proceeded to kiss the shell of ear and the ticklish part of his boyfriend’s neck.

Mickey pulled away with a smirk and a barely contained chuckle. “Fine asshole, one more drink and that’s it” 

He glared when Kev coughed “whipped!”

He grabbed Ian’s glass and started to refill it.

“Thank you dear~”

Mickey placed the beer in front of his annoying ginger “Shut up”

“You’re cute when you blush” Ian muttered while slurping his well earned drink.


End file.
